legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising P3/Transcript
(Ghira and Blake are seen waiting at a table) Ghira: Oh I'm eating like a king tonight! Blake B: You can still back out Ghira. Ghira: Hell no! I ain't backing down from nothing! Blake B: You sure? Ghira: Positive. Blake B: All right. You asked for it then. (A moment later, Sammy and some clones begin to step. THey are all carrying raw fish) Sammy: Okay Ghira. I got my clones carrying fish and while keep bringing it to you as you eat. Ghira: Oh ho ho that's what I wanna hear! Sammy: You sure you wanna go through with this? Ghira: Like I said to Blake, I'm positive Sammy. Sammy: Okay then. You asked for it. (A Sammy puts a Raw Fish for Ghira) Ghira: Oooh! *Eats it whole* That's 1 Blake B: Jeez.... Ghira: Come on keep it coming man! Sammy: Alright. (Another Sammy puts down three fish) Ghira: Three? Awesome! (One by one, Ghira eats all 3 fish whole) Ghira: 4 fish down! Blake B: Better keep going Sammy. Sammy: Fine. You asked for it. (Three more Sammies walk up and put nine fish on the table) Sammy: There's more. Ghira: Heh. (Ghira consumes all nine with ease) Ghira: That's 13! Give me a challenge already! Sammy: Oooooh trust me Ghira. There's more to come. (35 minutes later) Ghira: *eats another fish and pants a little* 9....95.... Come on... I can do it... (Ghira is seen clearly getting tired from the endless eating) Sammy: Come on man, only five more! Sammy #3: You got this Ghira! Sammy #4: I believe! Ghira: *Panting* Y-Yeah, you're right. Keep it coming.... (Sammy puts down the last five fish) Ghira: Gnn....Alright, I got this... (Ghira consumes three out of the five fish) Ghira: *Frustrated sigh* Come on Ghira.....You got this man.... Blake B: Ghira... (Ghira, with some effort, then manages to consume the last two fish on the table) Sammy: !! Ghira: There....I....I did it.... (Ghira smirks as Sammy looks in shock) Sammy: Holy crap! Sammy #2: He's insane! Blake B:..... Ghira: I.....said I would....didn't I...? (Ghira smirks before his head falls on the table as he passes out) Sammy: Huh?? Blake B: ! G-Ghira?! *rushes over* (Blake lifts Ghira up onto the seat to find him unconscious but still alive) Blake B: Ghira?! Sammy: He must've ate too much. Blake B: Is he okay?! Sammy: He'll be asleep for a bit, but he should be fine. Blake B: *Sigh* Good. Sammy:..... (Sammy then looks at Ghira) Sammy: Tell you what, since this all happened, I won't make you pay for it Blake. Blake B: R-Really? I mean he ate A LOT of fish. Sammy: I can always get more, it's no problem. (Sammy looks at Ghira) Sammy: Just....get him home okay? Blake B: Right. Thanks again Sammy. (Sammy nods as Blake helps Ghira up. It then cuts to Ghira later on as he's seen sleeping in bed) Ghira: *Groans*...... (Ghira's eyes slowly open as he looks around) Ghira: What the hell....? How...did I get here...? (Blake then enters the room) Blake B: Oh, you're awake! Ghira: I guess.....Did you...bring me here? Blake B: Yes. Ghira: *Moans*.... (Ghira holds onto his stomach) Ghira: My stomach is killing me.... Blake B: Well that's what happens when you eat 100 fish. Ghira: … Yeah... Guess it was kind of stupid... Even for a Targhul. Blake B: Yeah. Ghira: Still, I thought it would've went differently.... Blake B: Guess you Targhuls have limits too. Ghira: I guess.... (Ghira lies back down) Blake B: Well, I'll let you sleep for a little bit more Ghira. Ghira: Okay.... Blake B: We can hang out more later. (Ghira nods before Blake goes and leaves the room, letting him sleep a bit more) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts